Lee's Opportunity
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: “No, I need beer…rough week…had better…need…alcohol…” Gaara mummbles. Lots of cursing. AU GaaraXLee, a little bit of Sasunaru
1. lees pov

**_Compulsive Noties!!_**

**I can't say this is my Valintine's story...but...ehh...I want to write the second chapter...but you have to read and see why.**

**By the way, the end, I came up with that idea in science, when we were learning vocab. I get ideas from the weirdest places. I got the idea for this story while listening to the song The Fantasy by 30 Seconds to Mars great song, great band. We asked Obsessive's Step Dad if he could buy us the lead singer's body...he said he'll try. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I freakin own Naruto? **

**Warning: Compulsive means to speak without thinking, Looking under GaaXLee Romance means mansex. -smile-**

* * *

A hard shove landed me against the wall of his apartment. "What the fuck did you just say?" Oh yeah, he was pissed. Let me rewind a bit. This all started a few days ago when Naruto decided to have a party. 

_Wednesday _

"I'm having a party!" Were the exact words Naruto yelled out over our daily coffee. Every morning before work me, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Choji, and Ino all chatted over coffee. Usually one person paid everyday. That way we all could have time to save up. It was Naruto's turn to pay, so when he came with the coffees, his normal morning person face, bothered those without. Not me of course! "Really?" I responded, "Oh god." Was the response of everyone else. I stood up, "C'mon! You guys, this is a great chance to hang out as a group! When's the last time we really got together,** as a group**?"  
"Yesterday!" Again with the unison reply.  
"And the day before that, and the day before that," Sasuke said to me. I sat back down. "Listen to Lee! I've been planning this for sometime! It'll be so much fun, I've even bought some new CDs for us to play! Please?" He puppy dog eyed Sasuke, who then took a deep breath as he began to agree. "They'll be alcohol." Within moments anyone who had questioned coming still, was marking in his or her planners "Free Drinks at Naruto's!" on Friday. As we all exited, I slipped Naruto a high five.

As our group split paths, I caught up with Gaara, who was heading toward his car, who I happened to be parked next to. "So…Gaara…you are going right?"

"I guess…it's not like I have anything else to do. And if I don't, a drunk Kiba will come to my apartment, at 12 o' clock at night waking up my neighbors with his odd actions. So either way, I have to see at least one of them again." I just nodded slowly. "How did Kiba even get your address?"

"When he moved in town, I was the only person dumb enough to actually give him my address." I just nodded as I waved goodbye and began to slip into my car.

My main reason for wanting Gaara to go so badly was the fact that, maybe on this night, I could tell him how a truly feel. I didn't know how his reaction would be, but maybe just getting it off my chest would help. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hn." He waved one of his hands in the air as a good bye gesture.

After collage getting together as a group became very hard, up until some how we all managed to move into the same 3 miles of town. Most of the coffee shops either lacked in sweets, or the coffee itself, but after about 4 weeks, we finally found a place that housed our needs. The fact that it had a long couch that could seat us all was merely a bonus. Since we all had to be at work at around roughly 8, or 8:30, we usually met up at seven, each of our jobs being a 5-minute drive from there. Choji and Ino were the only 2 who had to drive more, but it never interfered with our little get-togethers. It was usually Sasuke, either coming hung over, sleeping in, or forgetting to pay. Naruto had his back most the times he forgot to pay, but I'm not going to say he was happy about it.

_Thursday_

It was morning time again and we were gathered around our corner. "Ugh, and there's this girl, who I have to say is the perfect 12 year old. At a meeting, she called me out for not smiling at her when she said hi to me." Shikamaru broke out in laughter.

"You smiling? I'd like to see the day. Tell that girl if she can make you smile, I'll pay her-" Shikamaru was cut short by Naruto. "Okay, you guys, I can't come up with the $60.00 for beer, so if everyone could contribute a little to the fund, there would be plenty." Everyone booted over 10 bucks each, except Sasuke, who only had 5. "Thank you!" Naruto smiled softly, folding the cash, and putting it into his pocket. "Why do you never have cash?" I asked Sasuke. "Because, if I have cash on me, I spend it. So I don't carry it." I guess it's an understandable logic. But it got spent either way correct? I just nodded and returned to my conversation with Gaara.

_Friday_

Today was the big day. It was Friday, the day I would tell Gaara of my harvested feelings for him! But first I had to think of a way to tell him. This was not as easy. "Okay, everyone! It's today, they day of my party!" Naruto said, smiling. There was mumbles from across the couch, "Party?" Opening their agendas, the found a note of 'free beer at Naruto's house'. And everyone remembered, they also remember they all had to chip in to pay. Kiba mumbled something about "So much for free…" before Naruto continued. "I know you're all excided as I am, so it starts at 8, be there. Okay?" He smiled at everyone and sat back down as Gaara came back with our coffee.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing really, Naruto was just talking about his party. It starts at 8."

"Oh, okay." Our conversation led to a dead end. Which led to cell phones.

_Later That Night_

I had arrived a bit late, but it didn't matter. The party hadn't gotten out of hand, yet, of course I didn't see Kiba's car, which explained why. I locked my car, because after the drinking began, someone could get my car confused with his or hers. I knocked on the door, where I could hear music playing in the background. Naruto came to the door in tight pants, and a fish net shirt. "What are you wearing?" He looked down, "Sasuke dressed me, and we were playing truth or dare…" I asked no more questions. Walking in I saw Gaara was sitting on a couch in the corner. I walked over and sat by him. "H-hello, Gaara." I tried to break out a smile, but it didn't work. He began to rub his temples. "I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

"No, I need beer…rough week…had better…need…alcohol…" He began mumbling something about the workers, and his boss. I said, "I'll go get beer." He just nodded and I stood up. I grabbed 2 and walked back. He opened up it and we clanged glasses. This was the beginning of a long night of drinking.

_Many Drinks and Hours Later_

I don't think it's very easy for me to get drunk, even after many glasses of beer, I couldn't feel the full effects of all the alcohol as I had before. Even so, I don't remember the whole ride back to Gaara's apartment complex. I do remember what he said to get me to take him, and also that Naruto and Sasuke had hooked up in some back room. I saw the fishnet top on the ground somehwhere while looking for the bathroom, followed by the tight pants.

When I found Gaara he said to me, "I c-can't dri-**hic**-ve. Could you drive me ho-home? –**hic**-"

"What about your car?"

"Car? I have a car?" He broke out in laughter, and fell over. There was no way I was letting him drive home. I slung his arm over my shoulder and carefully placed his half out body in my car. When we got back to his apartment, it took a bit of slapping to get him up. But in the end I got him up. "Gaara, you need your key." He was clearly out of it.

"Key? Keys are for, squ-**hic**-ares."

"Fine, then where are your keys, I'll be the square." He began to laugh again. I sighed and dug through his pockets, there I found his house key. I open the door and he flopped on the bed. I sat next to him, and he sat up. "Don't you have someplace to be? –**hic**- Someone to love?"

"No, Gaara, nobody loves me." He stood up and grabbed my collar, making me stand up also. Leaving us to pick up where we started. A hard shove landed me against the wall of his apartment. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"N-nobody loves me?" His head fell onto my shoulder, and he whispered in my ear "I love you." And like that all the sexual tension that easily tied us together, unraveled in a pattern my clothes soon followed. My pants claiming a corner, along with my shirt, boxers, shoes.

_Quite A Few Hours Later_

As I lay next to my drunk and tried partner he said in a low barely audable voice "The force that one surface exters on another when the two rub against each other."

"What?" I answered still falling asleep.

"It's the definition of 'Friction'"

"Care to explain?" I still didn't comprehend the statement.

"We created...friction..."

He fell asleep, I soon followed.

* * *

Compulsive-In my head, this is not very stong beer, so dont think Gaara's actually drunk -covers mouth- UH OH! DID I JUST SAY THAT?

-Gaara beats Compulsive with a stick-

Gaara-BAD, YOU TOLD.

Compulsive-i sowwie...i'll write a new chapter to clairify you Gaa-kun

-Lee beats Compulsive with a stick, and drags Gaara away-

Lee- Mine.

**_REVEIW?_**


	2. gaaras pov

**Author Notes**

**Um, this is Gaara's mind. Gaara comes off to me as the kinda guy who would curse like a frigging sailor. You know? And Lee comes off as the kinda guy who would get depressed over nothing. And this kinda clears up some things, and leaves come things I guess, and I might write a third chaper for obsessie about the Sasunaru side. You know. But it doesn't matter, no one enjoys my work anymore. Not that I blame them. oh well.**

**disclamer-why would anyone of FF own naruto anyway! it would be in the show, fucktard.** _[obsessive wants to point out that SHE STOLE MY WORD!_

* * *

_Saturday Morning_

I wasn't all that drunk. I don't know what Naruto bought, but that sure wasn't beer. It was some watered down version of it. _I know I wasn't drunk_. All those years of acting class Temari made me go to really paid off. I'm sure Lee must have thought he took advantage of me, but I guess in a way I took advantage of him. But there was no way I was letting him be top. Done.

I shifted positions in my area, before realizing, he was there. I sat straight up, "What the hell?"

"I believe you took to long to realize I was gone." A face came from around the corner it was Lee. "Oh, um sorry." I began to come from out of bed, when I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. "Damn." Lee had already walked away, but that wouldn't stop him from coming back at any moment. My only objective was to get some form of clothing on before I left the room. But where were my clothes? Well there were some boxers! Lucky me, they were pretty close to the bed. Reaching over, it hit me. There was no way I'd be able to get them without coming from under the covers. "Damn" Look at that, I have a new favorite word.

I took a deep breath and reached toward them, slowly coming from under. I almost had them, but of course I was just wasting time now, "Oh fuck it." I threw off the covers and walked over to pick them up when little ray of sunshine decided to show up. "God dammit." 3rd time, I'm on a fucking roll. I hurried up and put them on, and turned away gathering the other articles of clothing, and acted like he'd seen nothing. Of course this wasn't the first time he'd seen it, and probably not the last, but I was kind of hoping I could avoid direct contact, in pure sunlight. You know?

I just finished gathering my clothes, and put on the jeans, no need for a shirt, it's not like we were going anywhere. We didn't go to the coffee shop on the weekends, because we were bound to hang out sometime over the short break anyway. I walked out and there was Lee sitting, eating a bowl of cereal. I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry about the whole…naked thing…and the cursing. I curse a lot more when I'm at home." He was just poking around in his cereal. "What really happened last night?" He asked, (sounding a bit mad) as I sat down across from him. "Because I know, you sure as _hell_ weren't drunk." A shocked expression fell upon my face. Has anyone ever heard him talk like this? I know I sure haven't. Not in the past 12 years I've known him. "Why do you sound pissed all the sudden? And when did you pick up the word 'hell'?"

"It took you an hour of sitting there, eyes wide open for you to realize I wasn't there. And there was no way someone as drunk as you seemed, could have done the stuff you did last night." I rested my elbow on the table and began to rub my nose bridge. "So that's what this is all about?"

"Actually no, Kiba called-"

"Kiba is probably drunk right now! Do you know how much that man drinks on a weekend? He calls me every Saturday morning, completely smashed, saying stuff like 'I love you, man.' Or 'I know where you live, dude.' He starts drinking at 5 a.m."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. I stood up and ran to grab his arm, "Where are you going." Pulling his arm from my grip, he turned away from me as he said "And anyway, you lied to me."

"When?"

"Last night. You said you loved me. Now I know that was a lie."

"What makes you think I was lying?" I turned around and walked away. "You can leave if you want. I'm not gonna stop you." He dropped his coat. I stopped walking.

"Why would I even be with _Kiba,_ of all people?" I asked, a confused expression spreading across my features. He just scratched the top of his head. "I don't know. But…the message…" I picked up the phone, and dialed Kiba. He picked up, as intoxicated as ever, "H-Hello?"

"Dude, **get help**." And with that, I hung up the phone, and threw it on the floor. I walked toward Lee, who hadn't moved since I walked away, and cupped his face before saying "Lee, please don't ever think I don't love you again. That would be a waste of time, and it really bothers me when people waste time." And I kissed him.

* * *

**Um please review, im staring to lose faith in my work...**

**-sad face-**


End file.
